Percy Alex
by Titanicmetal
Summary: Alex Rider and Percy Jackson help Alex become happier after Jacks death
Alex Rider walked into his bedroom. He was wearing his nicest clothes because he was feeling happier than he had been in a long time. Alex slumped onto his bed and sighed, even so, he was so tired and deflated, he had been for months. Ever since his last mission with MI6.

Percy walked in. Percy Jackson the Greek hero and demigod. Alex and Percy were close friends and they needed each other more than ever now since Alex's guardian, Jack, had died.  
What Alex didn't know was that Percy was feeling horny. Percy kicked off his green vans and draped his addidas jacket over the end of the bed. He kept watching Alex with his, glinting, sea green eyes. He then took his green hollister hoody off and placed it on his jacket. Leaving him wearing his blue chinos and white polo shirt. He stretched, still looking at Alex who was checking his phone. As he stretched his polo rose up to reveal his green Calvin Klein boxers. He groaned. Maybe that would grab Alex's attention.  
No luck. He sat next to Alex and slid his phone from his back pocket and looked at it too.

Alex was checking Snapchat. But he felt bored and hot. It was July after all. He decided to take his hoody off like Percy had done. As he pulled it off his t-shirt got caught and revealed that he was tanned but his muscly 6 pack had disappeared with under-exercise. His slightly large joggers had slid down his waist a bit to reveal his hollister boxers too but he didn't care, no one could see. Except Percy, who was getting hornier.  
They sat and looked at their phones as the San Francisco sun grew brighter and hotter through the afternoon. Percy decided to take his polo off at some point, after which Alex followed suit. He was getting horny too by now.  
Suddenly about 10 minutes later Percy couldn't stand it.  
"Yo mate!" He expressed. "I'm horny!"  
Alex was taken aback but he then realised that he was horny as well so he started making moaning noises as a joke to turn Percy on.  
Percy took his turn to be tacked aback "sorry ?"  
Alex continued moaning and he turned round on the bed and looked at Percy.  
"Im gonna kiss you, and we'll ... we'll see how it goes." He stuttered.  
"Erm ok" whispered Percy.  
Percy sat back down next to Alex and they both stared at each other with a weird feeling passing between them. What are we doing?

They slowly leaned in too kiss. They touched lips, Alex's were slightly dry but they were nice and warm, Percy liked it even if it was a boy. They both kissed for a while when suddenly Percy opened his mouth and Alex slipped his warm tongue in and swivelled it around. Percy did the same back as he thought about Alex's defined features like his chiselled cheekbones and jawbones even if they had rounded off in the last few months. His blonde quiff was perfect as ever though. He moaned. They continued kissing. Percy placed his hands on Alex's strong, bare shoulders. And Alex did the same. They both felt the warm skin under their cold hands. Percy moaned into Alex's mouth and he felt Alex shiver. Suddenly Alex pulled apart and started kissing down Percy's muscly chest. He then slowly undid Percy's chinos and pulled them down and showed his green Calvin Kleins. Percy then turned Alex round so he was lying on the bed facing down and he pulled Alexs joggers down to show Alex's full and slightly large butt through his briefs. They both sat their in their boxer briefs looking at each other's bulges where their dicks were growing hard. Alex then led Percy to his bathroom where they closed and locked the door.  
Inside the bathroom Alex slowly snogged Percy again as Percy grabbed Alex's butt. Then Percy grabbed Alex's bulge and Alex gave a moan between a kiss.

They pulled apart and Alex sat Percy on the floor. Percy slowly teased his Calvins down revealing a half hard cock about 7 inches long that was smooth with no blood vessels, "perfect" thought Alex (he hated it when you could see all the veins).

Alex noticed how Percy had no pubic hair, he didn't either and had thought he was the only one he knew to get it shaven off. He pulled his own Hollisters down as Percy stroked his own cock and Alex pulled out his own 7.5 inch cock that looked almost exactly the same as Percy's, well, as identical as nature could get.

They both sat and jerked off as they moaned for a while before Alex said,  
"I'm gonna suck you off!"  
"Oooooooh yeah!" Moaned Percy. They both stopped as Alex crawled over to Percy. Percy couldn't stop staring at Alex's large butt. Alex suddenly grabbed Percy's almost fully hard cock and all he could think of was how weird it was to be holding another boys dick. He slowly lowered his open mouth down to Percy's large cock and licked the tip, Percy shivered and gave a high pitched moan. Alex then put Percy's whole dick into his mouth and swivelled his wet tongue around the massive cock. He then started pumping his head up and down tasting the sweat and warmth of Percy's penis. Percy grabbed a fistful of Alex's blonde hair and groaned in a seductive way as Alex started licking his tight balls and spitting his saliva on them. Percy pulled Alex up again and they stared another round of wet snogging and moaning.

After a while Percy pulled Alex round and told him to lean his hands on the toilet seat and bend forward, Alex obliged. Percy pulled Alex's big butt cheeks apart and then slapped one of them, he watched lustfully as it wobbled about. Then he slapped the other one and watched even more lustfully. He told Alex to stay where he was as he retrieved some lube from the cupboard. Then he coated his fingers in the lube and stuck his forefinger in Alex's tight ass. Alex groaned. Percy stuck his second finger in too and started pulling them in and out. Alex groaned even louder and for longer. Percy kept pumping his fingers even harder and further each time. And he watched in awe as Alex's big ass wobbled about. Alex really needed to go back to the gym again, he hadn't been for 3 months. Percy felt sorry for Alex, he wasn't the same, he didn't play football, he didn't row anymore, he didn't do anything except hang out with his friends and Sabina occasionally. Why was Percy thinking about this while sticking his fingers up Alex's arse? He pushed his fingers even harder.

Suddenly Percy stopped and pulled his fingers out Alex's wide asshole. Alex turned round and they gave each other a slobbery but sexy kiss and touched tongues a little. But Percy soon broke apart and told Alex to get back into position. This was the moment. Percy centred his 7 inch cock at Alex's wet ass and moaned and teased Alex a bit before he slowly pushed the warm dick into Alex's wet asshole.

Alex felt Percy entering him and also felt a sudden fullness in his anal region. But he loved it and he moaned to show Percy how he felt then Percy got his dick in fully and started to pull back again. Alex moaned for real this time. Percy pushed and pulled faster each time, getting a faint moan from Alex. Alex loved every bit of it and by this point Percy was going quite fast and Alex was moaning quite loud.

Percy smirked, Alex almost sounded feminine. If Percy were to lose his sense of sight and feeling, he would almost think he was with a 12 year old boy who was making sex noises to make Percy laugh. Except he wasn't, he was fucking Alex Rider. Alex seemed to know this because he kept saying "fuck me, yeah perce!"  
Percy kept going, he was enjoying it so much, the feeling of his balls slapping against Alex's butt sent a shiver through him every time and his throbbing penis couldn't stand it much longer... He came inside Alex's ass and pulled out quick enough to cum on Alex's slightly red butt.

Then Alex climaxed too and came into the toilet, he sighed and realised he hadn't felt this good since Jack had died.

Percy kissed Alex and said "feel better?"  
"Yeah" was his reply.


End file.
